Titre Bateau
by gashina.m
Summary: La relation entre Leah Ohna et la flotte maritime clandestine de Clarinesse n'est pas au beau fixe au début de cette aventure. Heureusement pour notre héroïne, sa vie va s'améliorer suite à la rencontre d'Obi, Shirayuki et leurs amis.
1. chapter 1

La pluie ruisselle sur mes cheveux, le cliquetis des chaînes du bateau me berce alors que je marche sur le pont. La tension est palpable autour de moi et l'on fuit mon regard mais je reste imperturbable jusqu'à la fin. Je suis maintenant face à la rambarde, à la mer paisible et au ciel déchaîné. J'en aurait sûrement fait une peinture, en tant qu'artiste, si seulement je n'allais pas rejoindre ce paysage aux visages contraires. Je sens une main dans mon dos faire basculer mon corps dans l'eau glacée. Je ne me débat pas, à quoi bon essayer? Je ne sais même pas nager. Je reste consciente pendant une longue chute, interminable, voyant le bateau s'éloigner. Peu à peu mes yeux se ferment et je sens le peu d'âme restant en moi m'abandonner.

C'est ce qui aurait pu ce passer si c'est imbéciles n'avaient pas liés mes mains et mes pieds avec un attirail en bois qui me fait maintenant dériver à la surface. Je suis partagée entre la sensation plutôt désagréable et recevoir des gouttes piquantes et glacées sur le visage l'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts et la sensation plutôt agréable de me dire que je ne suis pas morte noyée. Pour l'instant. En effet, je ne risque pas d'aller très loin pieds et poings liés. Quoique, les animaux marins se débrouillent très bien sans membres, je peux tenter d'onduler jusqu'à une rive... sûrement inexistante à moins de plusieurs kilomètres. Et puis les poissons ont des nageoires, abandonnons cette idée. Mais alors, je vais mourir de faim? Ou de froid puisque mon corps commence à s'engourdir. On peut revenir à la première option, mourir noyée finalement? Ça m'arrangerait en l'occurrence. Alors que je continu à méditer quand à ma situation, ma foi bien embarrassante, je sens des vagues me soulever. Celles qu'un bateau laisserait derrière lui. Ils sont revenus? Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Les remous de l'eau me font tourner dans la direction opposée et je vois un navire voguer jusqu'à moi. Je dois rêver, c'est impossible. Le bateau est juste à côté de moi. Non,c'est impossible. Une échelle de corde descend de la rambarde et me cogne la tête. Heureusement que c'est impossible j'aurai eu une belle bosse. Quelqu'un descend à son tour et entreprends de me remonter, un beau jeune homme, les cheveux sombres et les yeux jaunes. S'il vous plaît, au nom de toutes les bosses, faites que ce soit possible. Grâce à une grande dextérité, nous arrivons sains et sauf sur le pont ou une jeune fille aux chevaux rouges me prends en charge. D'accord, je suis fichue,tout n'est qu'illusion. Mais je n'ai pas plus de temps pour penser, mes jambes se dérobent et je me fait prendre par les bras de Morphée.


	2. Le navire tangue

Une douce couverture me recouvre. Le lit dans lequel je suis allongée tangue, je dois être sur un bateau. Tout est calme pourtant je sens une présence. Ou tout est fabriqué par mon imagination et je suis à l'agonie au fond de l'océan. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir la personne à côté, je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je ne veux pas quitter cette tranquillité. J'entends quelqu'un entrer. Le bruit me paraît trop fort pour qu'il vienne de mon imagination. On prend la parole:

\- J'ai trouvé le remède que je cherchais. Avec ça, sa fièvre va chuter en quelques heures à peine!

C'est la voix d'une jeune fille.

\- Tu as pu parler au capitaine?

Cette fois c'est un homme qui parle.

\- Non mais d'après un jeune garçon, ils avaient reçus un oiseau leur indiquant la présence d'une flotte clandestine.

\- C'est sûrement de là qu'elle est tombée.

Oh mais je suis vraiment vivante alors? S'ils ont mentionné une flotte clandestine c'est sûrement la mienne. Ah, ça m'arrange d'être vivante, à 19 ans j'avais encore le temps de faire pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Il faut que j'arrête de parler au passé, je suis vivante! Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Si ce n'était qu'une illusion et que je meurt vraiment je m'en voudrais toute ma vie! ... Toute ma mort! Avec appréhension, j'ouvre un oeil. Rien à signaler. Avec plus d'assurance, j'ouvre le second. Je me trouve dans une petite cabine en bois. En me relevant, je vois la mer nocturne au travers du hublot et les deux individus cessent de parler pour centrer leur attention sur moi. Le beau garçon qui m'a sorti de l'eau, assis sur une chaise à la tête de mon lit prends la parole en premier :

\- Bonjour!

\- Bonsoir, je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Commemt se porte notre miraculée, demande-t-il sans prêter attention à ma salutation.

\- Vivante.

\- Et peu bavarde. Je suis Obi, chevalier du prince Zen de Clarinesse et voici Shirayuki, future princesse de Clarinesse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges lui asséna un coup de regard noir qui le dissuada de continuer, laissant un sourire figé sur le visage d'Obi.

\- Et donc, reprit - il, tu es?

\- Leah Ohna.

J'accepte de leur révéler mon identité, ils ont l'air honnête cependant je vais m'abstenir de présenter les activités qui ont constituées ma vie depuis maintenant 14 ans. Et puis ça ferait mauvais genre de dire : "alors ma mère est morte dû à sa santé fragile, mon père s'est jeté dans la mer par désespoir me laissant à 5 ans où j'ai été recueillie avec un plaisir modéré par ma tante - capitaine d'une flotte de pirate - ayant fini par tenter de me noyer il y a peu." Shirayuki continua en me tendant un flacon :

\- Bois - ça, c'est contre la fièvre. On arrivera à terre dans 2 jours. D'ici là, repose toi. Si tu ne te sens pas de nous expliquer tes mésaventures ce n'est pas grave mais je pourrai toujours les écouter.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, très doux, demanda à Obi de s'assurer que je vais bien puisqu'elle est occupée puis sort de la pièce.

\- M'assurer de sa protection, soupira Obi en regardant d'un air consterné la porte. Je suis engagé pour protéger Shirayuki.

Il finit sa phrase à mon attention je suppose puisqu'il s'est tourné vers moi. Suis-je censée comprendre que je l'embête? On reste à se fixer bêtement, attendant mutuellement que l'autre dise quelque chose. Il fait nuit, je suis fiévreuse. Je feint une chute inopinée dans le sommeil pour mettre fin et cette drôle de situation. J'espère au moins qu'il est reconnaissant car j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir montré un jeu si ridicule. Il sort de la pièce et je fini par m'endormir pour de vrai.


	3. Le piège

La suite du voyage se déroule tranquillement, Obi ne semble pas vouloir évoquer notre courte discussion d'hier. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je suis assise à table, Obi et Shirayuki me faisant face. La pièce est très bruyante. Une jeune fille nous apporte des assiettes que j'accepte timidement : avant c'était moi qui tenait ce rôle. Je servais les pirates dans une cacophonie assourdissante avec un odeur d'alcool rance émanant de ces derniers. Je soupire en me demandant ce qu'ils font maintenant, s'ils pensent vraiment que je suis morte. Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je n'ai aucune qualification en quoi que ce soit, je ne sais même pas cuisiner.

\- Où est ce que tu comptes aller maintenant, lance Shirayuki. Tu as de la famille chez qui aller? Une maison?

\- Non.

Ma réponse est courte, je ne veux pas vraiment m'étaler sur ma vie. Elle continue de manger un peu mal à l'aise.

\- En fait je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur la terre ferme depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je me livre enfin à la vue de son air dépité.

Elle semble soulagée que je poursuive et reprends :

\- Alors tu vivais sur un bateau?

\- Oui.

Obi nous coupe en relatant une information qui me met quelque peu dans le pétrin.

\- C'est étonnant il y a des pirates dans le coin.

Voyant qu'il joue avec moi, j'y met fin rapidement en avouant.

\- C'est là que je travaillait, dis je en sentant mon coeur bondir dans ma poitrine.

Contre toutes attentes, au lieu de me faire virer du bateau ou d'appeler le capitaine du navire il dit :

\- T'as dû faire quelque chose qui leur déplaît beaucoup pour t'être faite jetée dans l'eau.

Il sourit et continu de manger. Je regarde Shirayuki, elle ne semble pas en colère ni surprise, ils sont sûrement au courant depuis le début. Je fini de manger et quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivons à bon port.

Je descend du bateau avec un petit sac d'affaires que m'a données Shirayuki. Je pose un pied à terre. Puis le deuxième. Je sens ma tête tourner. Mon ventre se retourner. Alors que Shirayuki et Obi discutent à côté de moi, je cours derrière un arbre et fais sortir tout mon repas de midi. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai fini sans pour autant ne sentir mieux.

\- C'est là première fois que je vois quelqu'un avoir le mal de terre, s'esclaffe Obi en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Shirayuki.

Cette dernière s'écarte d'un coup le laissant tomber ridiculement par terre mais je me sens trop mal pour rire. Elle s'approche de moi l'air compatissant et m'amène avec l'aide d'Obi sur un cheval.

\- On t'emmène au palais, dit-elle ensemble souriant.

Au palais? Je suis piégée c'est ça? Je suis vraiment stupide. Sans trop savoir comment je me retrouve effondrée sur le dos d'Obi alors que nous galopons vers mon funeste destin.


	4. Les cuisines et la lune

Je lave une assiette. Je lave une autre assiette. Je lave... OH MON DIEU, je lave un verre. Ce changement est la chose la plus palpitante qui m'arrive ces jours-ci. Une fois au palais, j'ai fait face au roi Izana Wistaria. Il m'a juste demandé des informations sur les pirates avec qui je travaillais et m'a demandé de prendre le poste de femme de ménage au palais. Sois disant pour m'avoir sous la main. S'ils ont l'intention que je les aide à coincer mes anciens alliés, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'oeil. Je sais que mon équipage est très recherché, d'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont pu faire la grossière erreur de se retrouver si près d'un navire du palais. Alors que je rumine mes pensées en soupirant, les filles autour piaillent, rient et s'amusent. Je reviens à me demander si je n'aurais pas préférer me noyer tant qu'à faire. Je ne vois même plus Obi et Shirayuki et je travaille encore plus que sur le bateau. D'après mes collègues, un grand banquet est en cours de préparation. Quelle idée de faire un banquet en plein hiver, laissez-nous hiberner. Il est minuit et les cuisines se vident peu à peu, je fini ma pile de vaisselle seule. Je sèche mes mains irritées, j'enlève mon tablier et je sors. En passant par un jardin, je lève les yeux vers la pleine lune. Le ciel est dégagé et des petites lucioles viennent compléter le tableau d'étoiles s'offrant à mes yeux. Je dois immortaliser cette vue merveilleuse. Je file vers mon pour attraper un bout de papier et chercher un crayon en tâchant de ne réveiller personne. J'esquisse les courbes de la lune, joue avec les ombres et les lumières malgré mes mains gelées et mes yeux fatigués. J'ai l'impression de m'endormir pourtant je dessine encore. Quelqu'un sort de je ne sais où pour se pencher derrière mon épaule. Obi ne dit rien et fixe ma main qui bouge au gré du dessin. Mes yeux se ferment mais je n'ai pas fini. Je dois finir. Je veux finir. Ma main n'a pas suivie ma volonté et s'est pliée à celle d'Obi. Le fait qu'il m'empêche de dessiner me réveil complètement et je me retourne vers lui d'un coup :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, je lance indignée. Qui t'a permis de...

Il éclate de rire et lâche ma main. Ah tiens je ne m'étais pas dégager, c'est un problème de cohérence entre ma pensée et mes actes.

\- Tu es gelée, dit il en souriant.

\- T'es sûr? Je réponds avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Comment la vie se déroule aux cuisines?

\- Parfaitement bien.

\- Tu ne casses rien?

\- Pourquoi je casserai quelque chose?! C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habituée à faire ça...

\- C'est ce que tu faisais avant?

\- J'ai l'air de savoir me battre? je réponds en faisant l'algue avec mes bras frêles.

\- Avec de l'entraînement on fait des miracles, m'affirme-t-il en m'examinant de plus près.

Un petit sourire se forme sur mon visage et nous continuons de discuter tandis que je fini mon dessin puis il me ramène jusqu'à mon dortoir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour rentrer dans la pièce, demande-t-il innocemment un fois arrivés devant la porte.

\- Je doute que tes intentions sois très catholiques.

\- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas croyant.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et s'éclipse tel un chat dans l'ombre. Je souris et part me coucher.

Non attends, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dehors à cette heure-ci? !


End file.
